Current international conferencing methods utilize circuit based Time Division Multiplexing (TDM) technologies which require expensive, dedicated, international circuits to be leased by service providers in order for conference users in once country to join a conference call in another country. With the increase of overall economic globalization, the requirement for international conferencing has increased dramatically. With this increase, it is no longer cost effective for service providers and enterprises to use dedicated circuit based technologies to service this need.
Therefore, what is needed is an international conferencing solution that overcomes these cost limitations by providing a method by which conference calls between countries can utilize non-dedicated packet based technologies. This solution allows the service provider or enterprise to utilize local TDM or data connectivity to interface conference participants to local conferencing servers in each country and link the conferencing servers between countries via the packet based, connectionless Wide Area Network (WAN).